Out of the Cupboard
by Hettie Hoffleboffer
Summary: Sequel to Nightswimming. Back at Hogwarts, Ron and Hermione have kept their newfound relationhip hidden from their friends and family. But when someone finds out about them, how long will they be able to keep it a secret?
1. Part One

_Out of the Cupboard: Part I_

Hermione was sitting right across from Ron in the library. She was researching some sort of essay, and Ron was watching her skim through another Arithmancy book. He and Harry were quietly working on new predictions for Divination, deciding which one of them would be struck by lightning, and who would be drowning in the lake.

"I'm sorry, but I just don't like the idea of being in the lake with all those Merpeople again, they creep me out. You go ahead and take that one, Ron," Harry said.

A few tendrils of her bushy hair had fallen from her barrette and were dangling inches from her nose. Ron stared wistfully as she unconsciously furrowed her brow, and blew them away from her face, only to have them fall back again near her nose. He wanted so much to brush the hair away from her face himself, if only to count the light dusting of freckles on her nose again. In fact, he probably would have done anything to touch her again, and the thought of him doing so nearly drove him over the brink.

It has only been a few weeks since term had started, and unfortunately for Ron and his girl (as he secretly called her in his mind), it had become increasingly more difficult to find time alone together. Most of the time, only stealing moments alone to grope each other madly whenever they could get the chance. They had both agreed not to tell Harry about their newfound relationship (as she called it). Though sometimes, he didn't understand why himself. Ron was thankful the Quiddtich season was beginning soon, and would give them a better chance to be alone together without the intrusion of Harry or his siblings. 

And it wasn't as though Harry thought of them together as a bad thing. Ron was sure Harry suspected something, as on occasion, Harry would ask him why he had become more 'tolerant' of Hermione's usual nags and rants. But Ron would play dumb and deny any accusation that Harry had of his feelings for her. It wasn't too often though; luckily for them, Ginny was beginning to attract Harry's attention away from them.

Really, it wasn't that he was more 'tolerant' per say, but it was just that he would rather be snogging her than arguing with her. And he liked the kissing Hermione far too much to let his opinions get the best of him. At least for now. So for the most part, he kept his mouth shut. Besides, he wasn't the only one that had become more tolerant. Hermione had been less nagging and pushy since that night at the pond, so he assumed that she felt the same way about arguing.

Hermione looked up from her book and caught Ron staring at her, and sent him a faint smile in return, before she returned to her usual quips about Divination.

"Honestly you two! Why don't you just have a house fall on Harry? And Ron, you can break out into a severe rash," she said sarcastically.

Both Ron and Harry turned to each other with deep grins in their faces, before they both returned to their parchment, scrawling frantically, while Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to her book.

Smiling happily to himself, Ron sucked on the end of his quill as he thought of how to elaborate on Hermione's brilliant idea, when he felt a slight brush against his leg. He thought nothing of it at first, until he suddenly felt another one, this time slower and more firm. He looked up at Hermione, who was nonchalantly continuing her studies. He glanced over to Harry, to see if he had noticed, but of course was unwise to Hermione's sudden advances. He smiled inwardly at the girl's genius and began stroking the leg back.

Soon, Hermione's shoes were off, and he could feel her toes beneath her soft kneesocks traveling up the inside of his trouserleg. He remained calm, though he could feel his entire body flush at her touch, along with the intense heat growing even further up his legs.

_"How is she able to do that? Just sit there and pretend as though nothing is going on? Doesn't she know how she is driving me mad?" _he thought wildly, finding it more difficult to focus on his assignment, as she was now rubbing his leg in a slow, deep rhythm. He had to stop her, before he couldn't stop himself climbing over the table and jump her in front of everyone.

Ron caught her calf in between his legs and squeezed hard, stopping her momentarily. He caught her eye and gave her a warning look before releasing her leg again, which didn't move from its current position as he did so. He watched her cautiously as Hermione glanced at Harry, scratching his head with the tip of his quill and began writing again. She again looked at Ron, giving him her most innocent smile, and winked at him. At once, her leg continued up it's regular path up his leg and inner thigh, and stopping just before her toes could settle on his . . .

"Agh!" Ron squealed, banging his knee hard on the table.

"What is it?" asked Harry, as Ron felt Hermione's toes quickly retreat from his leg and back to her own side of the table.

"I–I," Ron stuttered, not knowing how to explain himself. He looked around the rest of the library, feeling the flush that had centered in his trousers rush back up to his face, as the other students looked at him in interest. Even Madam Pince was giving him a grievous look. "Something bit me," and then smacked himself mentally for saying something so ridiculous. 

Harry eyed him suspiciously. "Okay . . ."

"Well," Hermione said casually, getting up from the table, " I'm going to find another book, this one doesn't seem to have what I'm looking for." She smiled politely and swished away across the room, before she turned into an aisle to lose herself in endless rows of books.

Ron waited a moment longer before he got up himself, still rubbing his knee. "I think I'm going to go to the toilets myself and check my knee."

"All right," Harry said, not looking up from his parchment, but noticeably smiled. "Don't forget to check for that rash too."

"Yeah," Ron said flatly. "I will." He walked towards the door into the corridor outside, turned around to see if Harry was looking, and dashed down the nearest aisle of books, and began searching for Hermione.

Aisle after aisle he searched, but she was nowhere to be found. He ran a freckled hand through his hair in confusion. Nearly ready to turn around and head back to their table, he suddenly felt a pair of hands wrap around his face, and he felt the warm breath whispering in his ear.

"How's your rash?" 

He growled back, "It's killing me. I've got to scratch it."

Ron spun around and swiftly pinned Hermione up against the bookshelf by her shoulders, and began kissing her fiercely. She reciprocated, swinging her arms around his neck and running her ink stained fingers through his hair. His own hands roamed freely into her robes, grabbing a hold of her waist and pulling her closer to him.

Smack. Slobber. "Do you know how long I've wanted to do this?"

Sigh. "Twenty two hours, forty minutes and eight seconds."

"Far too long in my opinion." Slurp. Kiss.

"Quite so, but I think we should hurry. Don't you think Harry will wonder what happened to us?" Moan.

"I think a more appropriate question would be," Nuzzle. Lick. "Do I care?"

"Ron," Hermione said irritably, pushing him off her neck. "I thought we had agreed to not tell Harry yet."

Ron looked at her still focused on, his mouth still hanging open from kissing her._ "You had to open your big mouth, didn't you? Big prat!" _he thought, as he sighed, giving her a sincere look. "Although I highly enjoy sneaking around like this–I mean, it is kinda mysterious and sexy, but it's been over two months now. Don't you think he should find out?"

"NO!" she said in an highly audible whisper. 

"Why not?" Ron asked, becoming irritated himself as another thought crossed his mind. "Are you ashamed of me?"

"Ron Weasley, don't be ridiculous!" she nearly yelled now, pushing his hands away from her waist and holding them in her hands until Ron put his finger up to his lips as a reminder of where they were. "I would never be ashamed of you!" she whispered, taking his hands again. "I meant that at first, I thought it would have been okay to tell him, but now, I'm not so sure. Harry's very fragile now, and I think that if he knew about us at this point he would draw further into himself than he already has."

"I suppose you're right," he huffed, though not quite meaning it. He thought Hermione was far too concerned for Harry than she should be, and for a moment he wondered if that meant something other than just friendship. 

"Come on," she smiled, pulling away urgently. "We should get back."

"All right, just one more thing," Ron said, still grasping her hand in his.

"What's that?"

"This–" and he pulled her back to kiss her again. He was softer this time, and for the moment, he could feel her practically melt in his arms.

They stayed there in their intimate embrace a moment too long, however, as they were suddenly interrupted by a gasping choke of a cough, followed by an unusually deep laugh. The couple broke apart just enough to see Ron's older brother, George staring wide-eyed and grinning at them.

It was then that Ron murmured something that made Hermione gasp herself, slapping him on his arm with disgust.

Smiling wickedly, George walked over to them slowly, and Ron knew by the look on his face, it would not be long before George would tell his twin, Fred and the entire house of his and Hermione's relationship.

"Well, well, well," George said, clicking his tongue. "This is interesting. I must say though that I'm not surprised in the least." He raised an eyebrow. "Does Harry know?" 

Hermione gave George a desperate look that Ron had never seen on her before. "Please George, we beg of you not to say anything about this to anyone–especially Harry. We don't think that he's ready to know about us yet."

George stifled a laugh. "I've got to admit, I don't think I'm ready for this yet myself," he kidded, clasping his hands together and batting his eyelashes. "Wonniekins in wuve . . . "

"We_ mean _it George," Ron cut him off , trying to ignore his last comment in front of

Hermione. They hadn't said those words to each other yet. Despite the secret meetings and intimate moments they rarely shared in the past two months, they were still trying to take it slow. And George was just making it worse. 

"Don't say a _word_–not even to Fred, or Hermione here will give you hex you into the next millennia. And you know she could do it too," Ron threatened. Hermione nodded in agreement, her eyes lowered at George with a simple look that conveyed the same.

"Okay, okay! Calm down," George said, holding up his hands in protest. "I won't say anything. I don't understand it myself, but I'll do it."

"Thanks," Hermione sighed with relief. "We appreciate that."

"You owe me big time. The both of you." 

"We know, we know. Now would you mind," Ron nodded to Hermione, "I'm trying to snog my girl here."

"Righto!" George said, trotting off, still with a look of mischief on his face. Just after he walked around the corner, he popped his head back and said with a wink, "Oh yeah, way to go little brother!"

"Will you get out of here!" Ron said exasperated, waving him away. He turned back to Hermione, who was giving him a quizzical look.

"_Your _girl?" 

Ron gave her his most dashing smile and said softly, before kissing her again, "Quiet you, before I give you a rash of your own."

* * *

"You're joking? Really?" Fred sputtered out, through a stunned laugh that echoed through the empty locker room, as his brother told him what he had seen in the library after that afternoons Quiddtich practice. "Well, can't say I'm all that surprised."

"I suppose you're going to give me that five Galleons you owe me now, right?" George said, beaming with delight as he stuck out his hand. "Hand it over, mate!"

"Oh no," Fred countered, shaking his head as he shut his locker. "I need more than just your word that it happened. Besides, the bet was that he was _in love _with her, and from what you told me, Ron said nothing of the sort," he finished matter-of-factly.

George's grin faded only slightly as he put his Cleensweep Five away in his locker. "Honestly Fred, you know that he's in love with her just as much as I do. Is it really necessary to go through these technicalities?"

"Hey, if I'm going to cough up five galleons, I want my money's worth," Fred said.

Only slightly exasperated, George asked, "Okay, fine, we have to prove it–with witnesses. So how do you suppose we go about accomplishing this? They're _trying_ to keep this a _secret_ you know."

"Simple. We coerce them to expose their secret," Fred said devilishly.

"And how do you intend to do that?"

Fred sighed, thinking out loud. "I'm not entirely sure yet. But I do know someone who probably has some inside information that could help us."

A wicked grin spread to George's face as well. "Ginny?"

"Precisely. Now follow me."

The twins caught their little sister, Ginny still sitting in the Quidditch Pitch bleachers, talking to Harry. George knew as well as Fred did, that Harry had barely left Ginny's side since he visited them at The Burrow over summer holiday. They agreed that Harry and Ginny were probably on the same primrose path as Ron and Hermione, but unlike them, they were taking the time to stop and smell the roses, not to mention, not bothering to keep it a secret from anyone.

Still chuckling as she flirted with the dark haired boy beside her, she regarded her brothers as they approached. "Good practice mates. You two are really at the top of your game this year, I can tell."

"Thanks Gin," Fred said concealing a slightly sheepish grin that only George could tell when his brother received any compliment. "Say, I didn't see Ron and Hermione with you during practice. Where are they?"

Harry rolled his eyes as he shared a look with Ginny and said, "They're in the common room, practicing charms for a quiz we have on Friday. They said that they wouldn't be able to make it today."

Watching his twin bite down on his lip in a weak attempt to hide his own laughter, George went on. "Well, it's better that they aren't around anyway," he said, glancing at Harry. "Is there anyway we can speak to you alone, Gin?"

"What is it?" Ginny asked, showing mild concern. "Is there something wrong with Ron?"

"Kind of, but really it's nothing we can talk about in front of Harry. A bit of a family matter if you know what I mean," George said carefully, trying not to offend his teammate. "Sorry mate."

Capturing another knowing look from Ginny, Harry turned back to Fred and George with a rather large smirk and said, "You found out about them, right?"

_"What?" _the twins said in unison.

"You found out about Ron and Hermione, didn't you?" Ginny laughed. "We already know."

George stood there aghast. "You do? But how?"

"How could you not?" Harry looked at them as if they were insane. "Ever since before term started, they haven't been able to keep their eyes off each other. Even this morning in the library, they were playing footsies underneath the table."

Suppressing a quiet laugh to himself, George listened as Harry continued. "Haven't you noticed that they are always finding ways to be alone together? I'm happy for them, but honestly, I don't understand why on earth they need to keep it a bloody secret! It's not like they're doing it all that well, anyway." 

"Well, that is why we have come to you, Gin. We thought you would know," Fred chimed in, now unable to control his amusement for Harry's disdain.

Harry gave Ginny a reproachful look. "You know?" he asked with a insufficient scowl.

"Of course," Ginny said, looking barely guilty. "I'm her best girlfriend. She tells me practically everything. I really wanted to tell you Harry, but I promised her. I didn't want to betray that trust."

"I know, but why couldn't she have told me?" Harry said, looking hurt. "I'm her best friend too."

George stood there next to his brother, feeling uncomfortable as he soon realized that they were suddenly in the middle of a long overdue lovers' quarrel. He felt a nudge in the arm from his brother and looked over, as Fred signaled with his eyes that perhaps they should leave. But George couldn't help but watch this fascinating exchange between his baby sister and the would-be savior of the wizarding world. George inwardly thought the odds were five to one in Ginny's favor.

Ginny put her hand on Harry's shoulder to comfort him. "You are, Harry. But Hermione thinks of you like a brother, and she could never confide such a thing to you. Especially when it comes to your best friend. Besides, I think deep down she was afraid that you might be jealous of their relationship."

_"Ten points to Weasley," _George thought.

"Jealous?" Harry guffawed. "Honestly Ginny, why would I be jealous of their relationship?"

"Because you don't have one," Ginny murmured, looking away from him.

"Oh."

Characteristic of most of the Weasley children, George watched with interest as his sister's ears became a severe shade of pink. 

Harry paused a moment. "Well, I'm working on that," he said quietly, taking her hand as he looked into her eyes, ignoring the fact that her brothers were standing mere meters away from him.

_"But Potter once again catches the Golden Snitch, and thus ending the match," _George smiled to himself inwardly.

Growing impatient and mildly astonished that Potter had behaved in such a way right in front of them, Fred coughed loudly, finally interrupting their would-be intimate moment. "Careful, Potter, that's our little sister."

Coming out of his daze, Harry turned back to them and laughed. "Don't worry. It's not the first time I've heard _that _threat."

"Okay, back to business then," Fred began again. "We need to convince these two dolts to come out of the broomcuboard, and admit they love each other," he said.

Ginny looked at them with a bemused sort of smile. "Why? Did you make a bet?"

Fred smiled sheepishly at her. "Well, yes . . . but that's beside the point. We need a plan Ginny. And it seems that the only way we are going to convince them is by threatening their relationship–" And with that another wicked grin spread across his face.

A wicked grin that rivaled Fred's own also came over Ginny's face. "Of course!" she shouted, jumping from her seat. "They are both seemingly unattached. All we have to do is give them the opportunity of a potential love interest to one of them, and they will crack."

"And who do you suppose is going to do that?" Harry asked confusedly.

Sharing glances with both is brother and sister, George knew exactly who they had in mind.


	2. Part Two

_Out of the Cupboard: Part II_

Possibly the only reason that Ron had not told his brothers, sister and best friend about his relationship with Hermione for so long was that he rather enjoyed sneaking around. It was terribly sexy being so secretive, which added much fuel for his already burning desire for Hermione. 

Being a mischievous lad himself, Ron was always keen to have a bit of adventure now and then. And being the best friend of the famous Harry Potter gave him his fair share of adventure no doubt. But being that this romance of sorts was new territory to explore, and that he was exploring it with her, just made it that much more fun.

Ron checked his watch again. It was well past six-thirty, and he couldn't imagine what was holding Hermione up, and he wondered (chuckling to himself as he did so) if perhaps she didn't have to stop a student from wandering about the castle themself, hypercritically keeping to her duties as a Prefect. As for his best friend, Snape had kept Harry after potions to help clean off the floors with Neville, after he had burned through another cauldron. Then he had Quidditch practice right after supper, so he wouldn't be anywhere near the greenhouses to disrupt them, much less bother coming to look for them. 

Waiting all day just to be alone with her, Ron could hardly contain his own excitement at the thought of being with her again. Recalling the scent of her hair, the way apples of her cheeks became rosy when she laughed; even the way she crinkled her nose, and feign disgust when he would say something wicked–all these things he took great pleasure in, and his heart ached just a little when she wasn't there with him.

Then he suddenly remembered what George had said just a few days before in the library, giving his stomach a jolt.

_"Wonniekins in wuve."_

Pacing back and forth now, he checked his watch again. His brother was right. It wasn't just two months of secret rendevous and passionate kisses, giving into lust and need with one of his best friends. It was five years of ranting and bickering, teasing and taunting. Five years of uncomfortable silences and intimate moments, friendly adoration and loving devotion. It was then that he came to a sudden realization, that struck him like a Bludger to the head. He was in love with Hermione Granger.

The only problem was, he didn't know if she felt the same. She hadn't said it. She hadn't even made any mention of her feelings for him at all in the last two months. Not once. And as this occurred to him, it bothered him a great deal. Was this merely a physical relationship to her? 

Finally, a small figure strode across the lawn towards him. Her mane of thick hair bouncing off her shoulders as she nearly ran into his arms, kissing him firmly on the lips.

Ron couldn't help but smile at her warm greeting. "Good evening Miss Granger. Funny seeing you out here near the greenhouses so late in the evening. Tell me, do you have special permission to be out of the castle this time of night?"

"I'm sorry, Ron. But I got held up," Hermione said, avoiding his eyes.

Picking up on her body language right away, as she shifted uncomfortably in his arms, Ron asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"No, of course not," she answered, looking suddenly flustered.

"There is something wrong. Why don't you tell me what it is?"

"I–I can't. I mean, it's very odd. I'm not even sure that it happened," Hermione said deliberating in her own mind. "Besides, I'm not entirely sure that you would like it, much less believe it."

Ron's stomach did a somersault as he wondered what exactly he wouldn't like. "Go ahead. I can take it," he urged, putting up his most supportive smile.

Hermione sighed. "All right. But like I said, you won't believe it." Twisting a strand of hair between her fingers in nervousness, she began. "It started after you left at supper, and I told Harry I was going to the library . . ."

"She looked at me as though I were mad," Harry said to George, Fred and Ginny before they entered the broomshed outside the Quidditch pitch. "I don't think she believed me."

"What did you tell her?" Fred asked impatiently, trying to conceal a hearty laugh. "Come on, Potter. We need details. No holding back."

Harry looked hesitant. And George could tell that he was extremely uncomfortable talking about pretending to hit on one of his best friends in front of the girl he_ truly _liked. 

"Well," Harry began, "I suppose I started out by telling her she looked good today . . ."

"He told you what?" Ron half-shouted. "He said you looked sexy?"

Hermione clamped her hands over his mouth in order to hush him but, he only pushed them away. "Why the hell would he say something like that?"

"I don't know," Hermione said, scratching her head in bewilderment. "It's so unusual for Harry. I don't know what came over him. It's just so unlike him. I don't understand it at all."

"And then what?" Ginny begged him in excitement. "What did she say?"

Turning quite red in the face, Harry said, "Well, nothing at first. Like I said, she was sort of taken aback by the compliment. Then I told her that I noticed she had grown up nicely the past year . . ."

"Well I told Harry he was just being silly," Hermione continued. "But then he kept on flirting with me._ Flirting! _Telling me how great I looked this summer when he came to visit at the Burrow. 

"Harry wouldn't say that," Ron tried to justify, running long fingers through his hair in confusion. "He likes Ginny! He has _never_ seen you as more than a friend."

"I swear to you, Ron. He was coming on to me," Hermione said, a bitter tone in her voice. "I wouldn't lie about this. He said how strange it was to know someone for so long, and think of them a certain way, but then suddenly see them in a whole new way . . ."

George tried to control his laughter. "You winked at her?"

Blushing furiously, Harry bowed his head. "Yeah. And then I walked off." Ginny patted Harry's back, trying to comfort him.

"Can you imagine what she could have been thinking when you did that?" Fred replied in a similar chuckle. "You're right, she does probably think you're mad!"

"I wonder what she'll tell Ron?" Harry said worriedly. "He'll be awful upset."

Though he had momentarily gone off on a mental tangent, thinking of how he had felt the same way that summer, when suddenly something close to rage washed over Ron. "Harry wouldn't say that!" he bellowed, clenching his fists in anger. _"He can't like Hermione," _he thought. _"Not like that! She's my girl!"_

"I'm going to kill him."

"What? Now Ron, be reasonable!" Hermione said, holding up her hands in protest.

"Honestly Hermione! What do you want me to do? Just stand there as he makes passes at you?" Ron said through gritted teeth. "All this time, pretending to chase after my sister, and then he goes and–"

Ron stepped back from Hermione for a moment, who herself has a desperate look on her face, prepared to stop him at whatever harm he might want to inflict on their best friend. He turned back to her, feeling as though he could have hexed himself for being so bloody stupid.

"Bugger!" he said. "He knows."

"What?"

"Hermione, he knows about us."

"That's impossible! How could he–"

Ron cut her off, talking fast. "I know I haven't told you, and I'm sorry about that, but he's been questioning it for a while now. Somehow he's figured it out and now he's playing with us!"

Looking completely shocked by his words, Hermione began tapping her fingers on her teeth (a new habit she picked up after shrinking them last year), murmuring to herself as she thought out loud. "But how could he know for sure? Besides, who would put him up to such a thing? He wouldn't have done this all on his own."

Looking at her as though she were mad herself, Ron said without hesitation, "Fred."

"Fred?" Hermione paused to think. "Oh . . .George! How could he?!"

Lowering his eyes in disgust, Ron began pacing irritably again. "I knew he couldn't keep his mouth shut. I bet Ginny is in on it too. They are trying to get us to come out about our relationship!"

"That's not fair!"

Ron continued pacing back and forth, while Hermione stood there completely flabbergasted. "We have to beat them at their own game, Hermione. They don't_ know_ that _we_ know, you know."

Hermione's eyes became wide and bright with understanding. "Yes! They think they are so clever messing with us."

"We will beat them at their own game," Ron said, grinning from ear to ear. "We will just have to give them a taste of their own medicine."

"What do you have in mind?" Hermione asked, walking back over to him a seductive look in her eyes.

Ron smiled back at her, returning to the original reason of their meeting. "All in good time, dear," he said, brushing the hair away from her face, and running a finger along her jaw line. "But for now, I believe we have some business of our own to take care of."

* * *

The next morning in the dormitory was rather tense as Ron and Harry hardly said a word to each other. Harry was obviously apprehensive, not quite looking Ron in the eye. Ron could only assume that Harry had felt slightly guilty for hitting on his girl, (_"He'd better feel guilty!" _Ron thought) and was waiting for some sort of backlash knowing fully well that Ron probably already knew about it. But Ron said nothing as they dressed for breakfast, pretending that he knew nothing of Harry's advances on Hermione.

As they left the common room for breakfast in the Great Hall, they found Hermione waiting outside the Charms classroom. She was standing up against the wall, head in a book of course, with one of her knees hiked up against the wall, exposing a good portion of her thigh. Her hair was pulled back as well, revealing the milky white skin of her long neck. Ron thought she looked absolutely ravishing, and had to hold back running over to kiss her ferociously himself.

"Good morning, Hermione," Ron said cheerfully.

"Morning," she answered back, nose still in her book. 

"How come you're out here?" Harry asked.

She paused a moment, looking up from her book and looked the boys over. "Actually, I need to talk to you for a moment, Harry," nodding to Ron. "Sorry Ron, but it's rather private."

Putting on his most hurt face, Ron said, "Well! If you two don't mind, I will be going to breakfast_ alone_ then. I'm rather hungry."

"So am I," Hermione mumbled softly, staring directly at Harry as Ron walked by.

Pretending to storm off , Ron couldn't help but grin to himself as he dashed around the next corner to listen in on the conversation.

"So," Ron heard Harry begin, lowering his voice slightly to sound more charming. "What's up Hermione?"

He heard Hermione utter a small, but low laugh. "That's up to you, Potter," she said in her most sultry voice. 

Ron couldn't help himself. He peeked around the corner to watch what was happening. 

"You see, I was up _all _night, considering what you had said to me," Hermione continued. "I must admit, that I was rather put off at first, but the more I thought about it, the more it bothered me. You're right, Harry, it does seem _such_ a waste to have all this pent up physical energy, and no way to release it. After all, you have Quiddtich, and what do I have–just books." She looked away slightly, sighing deeply.

_" Damn! I bet she would have made a bloody fine Muggle actress if given the chance," _Ron thought wildly.__

Hermione looked up back at Harry and said with come-hither look, "Then again, some of the books I read are _very _informational . . ."

Harry looked almost taken aback himself by her counter-advances at first. But Ron watched as took a nibble at the bait, walking closer to her (too close, in Ron's opinion) and leaning against the wall with his hand, hovering only inches above her. "That's an excellent way to look at it, Hermione," he said, smirking.

Not breaking eye contact, Hermione continued. "And since you don't have Quiddtich practice tonight, I was wondering if you might like to meet me somewhere–say, the Prefect's bathroom–and, well, get better_ acquainted._" 

Ron noticed his best friend's grin grow wider as he said thoughtfully, loosening his tie, "Well, _I am _in need of a good bath, you know."

"And I would be delighted to scrub your back for you," Hermione said, playfully running her finger down the sleeve of his robe that wasn't holding himself against the wall.

Harry cocked an eyebrow, "Will swimtrunks be required?"

"I'll leave that up to you. Though I doubt you'll need it long regardless," she said low and seductively, arching her back in order close the distance between them even more.

_"She is good," _Ron thought again. _"Very convincing indeed."_

Almost too convincing.

"You're right, Hermione," Harry said. "They can be _such_ a hindrance."

"Eight o'clock?"

"I'll be there with bells on."

"Good," she said, "But you won't need bells tonight." With her free hand, still on his robes, Ron watched Hermione squeeze Harry's bum slightly before she pushed herself away from the wall, and walked away from him, leaving a look of utter shock on Harry's face.

And before Harry could come to his senses, Ron was well on his way to the Great Hall to help himself to some breakfast and wait for them both to arrive.

* * *

Sitting at the table for lunch, George sat down between Ginny and Fred, who were already discussing the next step in their plan.

"And whenever they need to go to the 'library', we'll ask them to look up something ridiculously difficult to remember off hand, such as the properties of some exotic plant or something to that effect," Fred said to his siblings with glee.

"That's perfect!" Ginny exclaimed before she bit into her sandwich.

Just then, Harry came over and slumped down on the table across from them.

Mouth still full, Ginny asked from the corner of her mouth, "What happened?"

"Yeah," George said, considering Harry's grim state as well, "You were hardly here for long at breakfast for long either."

"Better question is, where are Ron and Hermione?" Fred asked, grinning.

"They're coming," Harry nodded at the pair just now entering the Great Hall themselves. "I can't explain now, but you will probably all understand in a few moments anyway," he said wearily.

"Afternoon all," Ron said brightly, as he and Hermione sat on either sides of Harry. 

After a couple of sandwiches, Harry spoke up again. "Say, does anyone know what Hagrid has for us in Care of Magical Creatures today?"

"Crups, I think. I heard them barking yesterday when we left Herbology," Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"Oh that's all I need today," Ron complained. "Being licked to death by a little dog."

"That might prove to be an interesting endeavor," Hermione said quietly, but just loud enough for everyone to hear her–and staring at Harry as if there was no one else there at the table.

George was thankful he had nothing in his mouth, as he would have surely choked at what he had heard and seen. However, Ginny's eyes became wide, and George had to discretely tap her on the leg beneath the table as a reminder to release the tight grip she had on her napkin, as she twisted it fiercely beneath the table. And Fred said nothing, continuing to eat his lunch as if nothing had ever been said. 

But George couldn't help but notice the slight smirk that crept onto his little brother's face as he also looked down at the table finishing his own sandwich, looking highly entertained.

* * *

"Can you believe what she said? In front of everyone!" Ginny said, throwing a rock into the lake, as she, the twins and Harry sat on the bank discussing that days activities. 

"She's been going on like that all day," Harry explained delicately, trying not to upset Ginny even further. "Since this morning, every chance she gets, she says something suggestive." Harry told them about the proposition Hermione had made earlier that morning, and though she said nothing, George noticed, like his little brother, Ginny was probably experiencing a fit of jealousy over her best friend hitting on her boyfriend.

"Maybe, we just call it off, and tell them that we know. This is getting out of hand," Harry suggested.

Fred couldn't help but laugh. "Honestly, I can't believe that you are all that thick!"

The three of them looked at him in bewilderment.

"They're on to us!"

Looking back and forth at each other, the confusion on their faces slowly reached realization of their stupidity.

"Bugger!" Ginny screamed.

"They can't do that, can they? Only we can do that?" Harry said.

"Well," George began, trying to reason, "Harry_ did_ say yesterday that she did seem taken aback by his advances. She didn't seem to believe you, remember? And now she turns around and throws it back at you twofold. Definitely dodgy if you ask me. They are trying to mess with us right back"

"And I fell for it! I can't believe this!" Ginny fell back onto the grass, her hands covering her face in embarrassment. "I'm such a git!"

"Right!" Fred said with a sudden gleam in his eyes. "So, they don't know, that we know that they know, right?"

Everyone nodded regardless if they understood the complicated comment or not.

"So all we have to do is call their bluff, right?"

Ginny sat up again. "Harry you have to meet her tonight!"

"What?" Harry said in confusion. "I don't think I can–or should for that matter."

"Sure you can," Ginny said. "I trust you."

"That's not what I'm worried about."

Fred slapped Harry on the back. "That's the brilliant part, Harry. You won't have to. Hermione will crack long before you do."

Harry just stared at the ground, picking single strands of grass, contemplating the situation. "I just don't know."

"Look at it this way, Harry," George said, trying to convince him. "If we do this, then everyone will know, and it won't be a secret anymore. Ginny and Fred are right, Hermione might be a terrific little actress, but she will buckle under the pressure–I'm sure of it."

Harry smiled a bit at the thought. "Okay, I'll do it–if only just so I could tell them to get a room whenever I wanted."

"There's just one other thing," Fred said, laughing. "George and I still have our bet. We still need proof when this all finally comes down."

George agreed. "Fred's right, we know how to get in well enough, but once we're in, there aren't many places to hide."

Looking at them with curious amusement, Ginny asked, "How do _you two _know what the Prefect's bathroom looks like?"

"Ginny please," Fred said, raising an eyebrow. "As if you had to ask."

Harry stood up from the grass, looking quite pleased with himself for having thought of something useful. "I know a way you can all see what happens, without anyone knowing . . ."


	3. Part Three

_Out of the Cupboard: Part Three_

George watched his baby sister tousle Harry's already messy black hair for the umteenth time. "Okay," she said. That should do it, I think."

All Harry could do was stand there motionless against the desk, staring wistfully at the red-haired girl fussing over him. Again with stars in his eyes, he barely noticed George and Fred were watching them at all.

Nudging his twin beside him in the empty classroom they snuck into, George said, "Heh, they will do anything to get their hands on each other, won't they?"

Fred pretended not to notice his brother, and interrupted the pair anyway by trying to step in between them and force them apart. "Alright already. That's enough you two."

Trying not to blush, Ginny said, "Yes–Well, of course. I mean, are we ready everyone?"

"Ready," Harry said, turning away from the twins now to cover up his obvious blush.

"Of course," George said, beaming. "Now, lets just this thing over and done with shall we?"

"Yeah," said Fred, already heading back to the door. "I want to get paid."

George rolled his eyes at his brother before he turned to Ginny again, who was now adjusting the collar of Harry's robe. "Now don't worry, you'll be fine Harry. You look great–very sexy," she said very quietly so that Fred could not hear, holding his face with her hands to look him in the eye. Quickly, she stepped up on her tiptoes and kissed him swiftly on the lips. "Good luck."

Looking down quickly to refrain from laughing, George couldn't help but glance back up at the wide-eyed young man, obviously pondering the kiss he just received as Ginny turned on her heel and strutted out the door. He walked over to the dumbfounded lad and slapped his shoulder. "Come on now, Harry. It's time."

Fred and George walked behind Harry and Ginny down the hall towards the Prefect's bathroom, still reassuring Harry that their plan would work out.

"Just keep acting really er, sexy, and she cave in no time," Fred said.

Harry stopped dead in his tracks. "Sexy? I can't _act _sexy!"

"Well, just do what you've been doing then!" Fred said, sounding flustered.

Harry dragged a hand through his hair once again, muttering to himself as they walked on, obviously not convinced until Ginny took his arm and said nonchalantly, "Don't worry, you don't _have_ to act."

"Ginny–gross!" Fred whined, as Harry again bowed his head in embarrassment. 

George laughed. "Okay, could we just get on with this, I think I'd rather see Ron and Hermione with all this mushy stuff, not you two, alright? Besides, Harry here has to save his natural machismo for Hermione."

Ginny turned her head around and glared at her brothers walking behind her. "Thanks a lot!" she snarled.

* * *

Out of breath from pushing a heavy bench across the marble floor, Ron sat down upon it, continuing to give Hermione directions as they prepared for Harry's arrival. "Okay, so he's going to come in, and you'll have sit down here by the mermaid painting," he said. "Are you ready yet?"

Hermione was getting ready behind a changing screen on the other side of the pool, primping. "Just about," she called. "I hope Ginny isn't too mad, I nicked some of her makeup."

She came out from behind the screen, twirling around, modeling her creation. "How do I look?"

Never in his life had he seen anyone look so stunning. Her simple classic beauty that he had always admired aside, somehow the touch of Ginny's makeup seemed to accentuate Hermione's smouldering brown eyes, and lush, full lips. Her hair fell gently around her shoulders, which was now covered up by a heavy red terrycloth dressing gown, with the Gryffindor crest upon the chest. His body began to warm with an allover flush just by looking at her. She was that bloody sexy.

He swore to himself then that he was going to tell her how he felt once this was all over. He only hoped that she felt the same way.

Ron got up, making a b-line to her as she stood there, giggling–quite obviously at his awestruck face. Wrapping his arms around her, he looked into her eyes and said, "Simply ravishing."

"Thank you," she said, smiling sweetly. 

"I don't suppose you have any more room for me in that robe, do you?" he said in a low voice.

Hermione laughed, feigning astonishment. "Mr. Weasley, you're not suggesting that I disrobe?"

He grinned. "That's an even better idea," he said, moving in to kiss her.

"Wait," Hermione said abruptly, pushing him away. 

Feeling slightly hurt, Ron asked "What is it?"

"You'll smudge me."

"That never stopped you before."

"Mind your mission, Mr. Weasley."

Ron grimaced. "Right."

"All right then," Hermione said, walking back to the pool. "So how am I going to manage to fool Harry?"

"It should be easy enough," Ron said. "Harry's a fairly shy guy. It won't take much. Just make sure that you let him know that you intend to seduce him–at any cost–and he'll creep out, and give in straight away.

"No problem," she said in her seductive voice as she began to get into character.

A hesitant voice inside his head began to tell him that perhaps he should tell her how he felt right now–before it was too late. 

"Hermione," he said hoarsely. "I need to tell you something before we do this."

She looked at him curiously. "Yes?"

"I–I mean, we . . . er . . ." Ron didn't know what to say just then, but a look of understanding came over Hermione's face.

"Don't worry, darling," she said, putting a single soft finger up to his lips. "They aren't nearly as clever as we are."

Ron's courage faltered and instead he said, "We're going to beat them, you know." "I know," she said, looking into his eyes with great affection.

He turned back and started back towards the screen, before she stopped him again.

"Ron," Hermione said, raising her hand questioningly, "But what if–"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and it cracked open.

"Hermione? Are you there?" It was Harry.

Scrambling quickly behind the screen before Hermione could finish asking her question, Ron peeked through some holes he punched in the screen earlier. She put her hand down behind her head, as though she was stretching, as Harry waltzed inside, leaving the door wide open behind him.

Harry's own eyes widened as he caught a glimpse of Hermione in her dressing gown.

"Wow," he said. "You look terrific. Er, that's a very nice dressing gown."

"Thank you. But I think you'll enjoy what's_ underneath_ even more," she said seductively, eyeing the one he himself was wearing. "Now close the door and come inside."

Harry held up a couple of goblets and a pitcher from behind his back and offered them to her. "I brought some pumpkin juice from the kitchens. Would you like some?"

"Oh yes," she said delicately, "I would love some."

Harry walked over to the bench and poured the pumpkin juice. He came back and handed her one of the goblets and asked, "Shall we toast?"

"What would we toast to?" Hermione asked back.

"Er, let's toast to . . ." Harry thought a moment. "Er, friendship."

Hermione smiled seductively. "Friendship, with benefits."

"Right," Harry said. And for a moment, Ron could hear the uncertainty in his voice.

"Cheers." Hermione raised her glass to Harry, barely touching it making a light clinking sound. 

Ron watched the pair as they began sipping from their goblets. But the sip soon turned to a drink, and then to a steady gulp, until both had emptied their cups completely and they lowered their glasses into an uncomfortable silence.

It was Hermione who finally broke the silence. "Well, I suppose there is no sense in delaying the inevitable any longer is there?"

Harry grinned devilishly. "No, I suppose not."

Eyeing him suspiciously, Hermione put her hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture and asked, "And you are okay with this? You know, it's only a physical thing, right?"

Ron watched Harry send back an equally comforting hand on her shoulder and leaned in towards her. "Of course. No strings attached," he said lightly.

"All right then, you go and start the bath water and I will go freshen up," Hermione encouraged, spinning back around quickly away from Harry, who nearly toppled from leaning towards her, and she walked quickly towards the screen.

As soon as she rounded the corner, Ron grabbed her and mouthed, "What are you doing?"

She bit her lip nervously. "I don't know Ron, this is too weird. I'm not so sure he's bluffing anymore."

Her words stung Ron in the heart. The thought of Harry having his way with Hermione was an even more unbearable thought than her being with Victor Krum. But he had faith in his best friend, and he knew in his heart that Harry would never betray him like that. At least he hoped so.

"What? Of course he's bluffing!" he said with a twinge of doubt in whisper. "You just aren't being sexy enough!"

Without a sound, Ron watched Hermione's face turn from pink to a shade of scarlet that he had only recognized in his own family. "Ronald Weasley!" she snarled, as her whisper became almost audible. "How _dare _you–"

"SHHH! Will you be quiet!" Ron mouthed again, cupping his hand over her mouth. He glanced at his peephole. "He'll hear you!"

He released his hand from her mouth and he watched her as she sighed in resignation. "This is ridiculous! I am _not _going to end up shagging–"

"You won't have to," Ron cut her off again. "He's going to crack I know it. We are going to win. He just needs a little extra push that's all."

He stepped back from her for a moment, sizing her up. The with a torturous smile, he stepped back and grabbed both sides of Hermione's dressing gown, which was still tightly wrapped around her, ripping it wide open, revealing his girlfriend in a rather small red lace bra and knickers.

"Yeah," he said triumphantly, "That should do it."

Hermione could only stand there in shock, completely speechless. Ron grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her around to the edge of the screen."Now get back out there and seduce our best friend!" he demanded in her ear again as he smacked her bum hard, pushing her out.

She hopped back out from behind the screen, recovering from a near stumble back into a sexy pose beside the screen. Ron returned to his peephole and saw that Harry had also stripped down and was fumbling with the bath water, turning off a faucet from which purple foam bubbles came. From the looks of it, the bubbles would more than adequately cover a naked body in the water.

Harry stood up there and began to turn around as he said, "You all right there, Her–"

But he stopped, obviously surprised by Hermione's sudden lack in coverage of her charms. Ron watched Harry open his mouth slightly as he gazed at her, but he couldn't place if it was out of awe or horror, and at that moment, he began to regret having opened her robe.

"Bath's ready," Harry said softly, unable to tear his eyes away from the red lace barely covering her body.

"Wonderful," Hermione growled, walking towards him. "But let's not beat around the bush any longer. There's only one reason that I invited you here tonight." She stopped only inches away from him, pressing her body firmly against Harry's. "And it wasn't to get_ clean_, I assure you."

Grabbing Harry by the back of his neck, she pulled him towards her, their faces mere inches away from each other. "I promise, I won't bite . . ._hard_." 

For second, Ron could swear that he saw Harry glance at the screen he was peeping behind. But the random thought was quickly washed away as Harry pursed his lips to engage her in a tight-lipped kiss, that seemed to last eternity. Ron was clenching his teeth so hard by now, his head was beginning to hurt. This was a mistake, a horrible mistake. He should not have made her go back out there when she so obviously didn't want to, and now she was about to seduce his best friend right in front of him!

Finally, they pulled apart, and Ron watched both Harry and Hermione turn away in embarrassment. She began to raise her hand unconsciously to wipe her mouth, but stopped, gaining her head again, and turned back around.

"I'm sorry Hermione," Harry said, sounding guilt-ridden.

Hermione lowered her voice to a sultry purr. "Sorry for what? I'm only sorry that we hadn't done this sooner." 

Ron leaned against the screen even closer now, watching them approach each other again for another kiss, only this time Harry placed his hand on her shoulder, pulling her closer. Ron could no longer stand it, his best friend was kissing his girl. _His girl! _And there was nothing he could do about it.

His hands now also clinched in anger, he watched Harry slip a finger under her bra strap and begin to pull it down over her shoulder.

_Oh the ruddy hell he wasn't going to do anything about it–_

"Wait!" Hermione said pulling away suddenly. "I–I can't do this."

Harry stepped back, drawing his hand away quickly as he registered her reaction in his mind. After a moment of sinking in, he smirked and asked, "Why is that?"

"Be–because, I love Ron!"

Harry's smirk grew into a full blown smile. "Gotcha."

At that moment a loud tear and crash was heard from behind them. Ron had fallen through the changing screen.

"Ron!" Hermione yelped, and ran over to him.

Seemingly unharmed, Ron raised himself up on his hands and asked dimly, "What did you say?"

Hermione couldn't help but laugh as she knelt down to him and helped him up. "I said I love you, you clumsy prat!"

"You love me?"

"Of course I do! I wouldn't go through all of this for just anyone, you know. There's never been anyone else."

Ron's heart soared at her words, and there was only one thing he could think to do. "I love you too," he whispered to her before he lunged into her for a breathtaking kiss.

As they broke apart, Ron could hear a light sniffling coming from the other side of the room, but when he looked at Harry, he was grinning broadly back at them. Then he heard an "Aww."

"What was that?" he asked Hermione, loosening her from his grasp.

Out of thin air, George, Fred and Ginny revealed themselves beneath Harry's invisibility cloak, near the bench on the other side of the room. "Good show!" George announced.

"Yeah, very _revealing,_" grinned Fred, reminding Hermione of her attire. She squeaked and turned around to wrap herself back up in her dressing gown. "By the way," Fred said, turning to his twin as he remembered himself. "I believe you owe me some Galleons, my dear brother." 

George dove his hand into his pocket and pulled out a handful of Galleons, in which he happily placed into his twin's outstretched hand. "Here you go, mate." George turned to his little brother and his now covered up girlfriend. "That was quite a good act, the both of you."

Hermione smiled, "Well, it certainly wasn't easy."

"That's for sure," Harry said. "But I assure you I didn't mean anything by it. _I swear_."

"It's true. He wouldn't have ever done it if I hadn't persuaded him for the bet," Ginny said, handing Harry his own dressing gown.

"You did this for a bet?" Ron asked in surprise.

"Of course!" the twins said in unison, and George went on, "We were all tired of you both sneaking about all the bloody time. We decided to put an end to it."

Astonished, Hermione asked, "You mean–Harry, you _knew_?"

"Oh, come on!" Harry said, rolling his eyes in exasperation. "Everyone has known long before you two ever did. I knew it was only a matter of time."

Hermione sighed deeply and turned back to Ron, who was looking as though he was thinking intently on something, "Well, I suppose this means that we're out of the cupboard, love."

"Indeed," Ron agreed. "But there is one more thing I must say."

"What's that?" was all Harry could get out before Ron's fist connected with his jaw, causing him to fall into the pool of suds.

"Don't_ ever _touch my girl again!"

* * * 

The evening couldn't have been more beautiful. Ron sat next to his official girlfriend, Hermione Granger, who loved him, in the courtyard where they had been kissing each other senseless for a good half of an hour. He couldn't help but beam with happiness at the girl at his side had just asked him what he was thinking.

"I was just wondering how Harry's doing," he responded, with only a twinge of guilt.

"That wasn't very kind of you to do that to him," Hermione said sternly. "You really should blame your brothers and sister for what happened."

"I know, but he still deserved it–even for just_ looking_ at you the way he did."

She laughed. "You are absolutely shameless!" And she grabbed him by his face and kissed him again, allowing Ron's hands to slip inside her dressing gown as she did so.

"You know, I'm rather glad we finally came out," Hermione added as Ron began kissing the nape of her neck.

Ron pulled away in surprise. "You are?"

"Well yes," she said, deciding out loud. "Though I will definitely miss the sneaking about."

Ron grinned and went back to her neglected earlobe and whispered, "Well, I'm sure we can still find ways to sneak about from time to time if you like."

"Good," she sighed breathlessly.

After a few more moments of fantastic groping and reckless kissing, Ron looked into Hermione's warm brown eyes and asked wistfully, "How on earth did I find you?"

Laughing to herself again, Hermione told him truthfully, "I found you, remember? On the train."

"But you weren't looking for me, remember?" he corrected. 

"No, I suppose not. Then I suppose it was luck then . . . and a little bit of magic." Hermione said, adding a little wink to her smirk.

"Ah ha! It was my superior wizarding skills with the Mountain Troll wasn't it?" asked Ron teasingly.

Hermione feigned some hard contemplation before responding dreamily with, "Nah, it was your brilliant strategy and bravery on the chessboard." She leaned in closer as he draped his arms over her shoulders, touching foreheads as they stared into each other's eyes. "A regular knight in shining armor."

"Too right you are, my darling. Only _I'm_ usually the damsel in distress," Ron joked.

"I love you," Hermione laughed.

"Are you sure?"

"Hmm, let me think . . . most definitely." 

"I love you too," Ron growled and pulled her in for another lip lock. Life couldn't have been more perfect.

Finally, Hermione and Ron broke away from their kiss, continuing to cling to each other as they looked into the starry skies. "I suppose we should go back up, it's nearly curfew," Hermione sighed.

"Just a few more minutes. We have plenty of time." Ron said when he suddenly caught a glimpse of two figures in an window on the second floor. He recognized their silhouettes immediately. It was Harry and Ginny. "What do you suppose they're doing over there?" he asked.

Ginny looked as though she was checking on the growing shiner that Ron had gifted his best friend, putting her hand to his face in a comforting gesture.

"Oh, I'm sure it's nothing," Hermione said hurriedly, getting up from her seat, and tugging on his arm. "Come along now, we should get going."

Ron thought about how well Ginny seemed to complement Harry as the silhouettes talked in the window. "You know," he nodded to the pair. "They _would _make a very nice couple, don't you–"

Suddenly, the two shadows merged together in a passionate embrace. Arms and hands washing over each other, and he couldn't tell where his baby sister ended and his best mate began.

_"HEY! GET OFF MY SISTER!"_

The End

~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Once again, I would like to thank my wonderful super-beta, Sunshyndaisies for all her wonderful suggestions and giddy comments. *bows down* I'm not worthy! I'm not worthy! 

May your email 'gremlins' cease to torment you soon.

And to bloodee_maree, who once told me during a bitter ship-writing rant of mine, that although I may primarily enjoy the HMS Orange Crush, I'm looking at (and writing about) the ship from the Good Ship R/H. Those words were far more inspirational than you know . . .

This fic is dedicated to you two fantastic broads!

And lets not forget that this fic is loosely based, but highly inspired by the Friends episode, 

"The One Where Everyone Finds Out" written by Alexa Junge.  



End file.
